


In the sheets - Wincest

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: When Dean hears Sam pleasuring himself at night, he invites Sam into his bed.





	In the sheets - Wincest

Dean woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, but froze when he heard something. It was.. moaning. He stayed quiet for a moment, unsure if it was moans of pain or pleasure. He knew it was coming from Sam who shared the bed next to his. "f-fuck, please.." A soft voice quivered.

Dean blushed. Definitely moans of pleasure. Sam was always careful to never do anything sexual while even near his brother, but apparently he was feeling especially needy tonight. Being 16, he was a horny little shit, Dean was sure of it. 

The moans and whimpers went straight to Dean's cock. He gripped it through his boxers, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He knew it was sick and twisted, he knew he should go back to sleep right away, or at least try to. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he was throbbing in his underwear while listening to Sam. He could hear the sound of Sam breathing heavily, cursing and whimpering. A chorus of beautiful moans spilled from his lips. 

"Having fun, Sammy?" Dean called, his voice husky. The moans stopped immedietly. "D-Dean, sorry." Sam mumbled, obvious embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh, no. don't stop on my account. Keep going. Seriously." Dean breathed, plunging a hand into his boxers. There was silence for a moment before he heard Sam get up out of his bed. He felt the mattress dip as Sam crawled in next to him.

Dean gasped as he felt a smaller hand touch his cock, fingers wrapping around it. "Fuck, Sammy.." He whispered, quickly reaching over and doing the same to his brother. There was no sound in the air but soft moans and heavy breathing as the two touched each other under the covers frantically.

"Faster, Dean.." Sam whispered as he pumped the base of Dean's cock, rubbing his balls as he went on. It was so strange hearing Sam's innocent voice saying something so dirty. Dean groaned and thrust his hips up into Sam's touch as he moved his fist faster, rubbing his thumb against Sam's tip. He used the precome as lube to make it easier to slide his fingers up and down.

Sam let out a gasp, followed by a long moan as he came, dripping all over Dean's slender fingers. Dean smiled, rubbing up and down a few more times before letting go. Sam kept going, pumping faster, wanting to make Dean feel good. He paid more attention to the tip, rubbing the hot, swollen skin quickly.

"Fuck, yeah. Just like that." Dean breathed, thrusting his hips up slowly. Sam kept going, squeezing the shaft tighter as he pleasured his brother. "S-Sammy, I'm coming." Dean moaned out, giving his hips one last thrust as he shot onto his stomach, breathing heavily.

Sam looked over at his brother with a sleepy smile. Dean returned it, grabbing a few tissues and cleaning them up. He tossed the tissues into the garbage can across the room, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Better go back to your bed, so dad doesn't see when he wakes us up," Dean started. "But come back next time." He whispered.

Sam blushed and smiled as he crawled back into his own bed, wrapping the blankets around him tightly.

Both boys fell asleep better than ever that night, and Sam did come back to Dean's bed next time.


End file.
